He can't help but feel that way
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Ray Beech hates Stella yamada. He hates her band. Hell! He even hates the tables she sits at. He can't stand a single thing about her.He especially hates that when he does see her, he can't takes his eyes off her. He might as well be eye raping her.One-Shot. Please review. Tell me if you liked it and want more One-Shots or Multichapters for Lemonade mouth.


** Lemonade mouth**

**Rayella Fanfic**

**By: hoaluvpatrome567**

* * *

Ray Beech hates Stella yamada. He hates her band. Hell! He even hates the tables she sits at. He can't stand a single thing about her. He can't stand the fact she is a revolutionary 'hero' to the school. He can't stand that she fights for what she cares about. He can't stand how she will stand up in the middle of class say something about having a voice. He hates how she can't keep her mouth closed. He hates how she prances around school like she's the best. He hates how she is now the most popular at school. He hates how her and her band played Madison Square Garden. He hates how he has to watch them perform at dances, Dante's, and more public places. He hates how she will say what she wants when she wants. He hates how she can stand up to him. He hates how she isn't afraid of him. It's stupid. He's jealous.

He can't stand seeing her, speaking to her, or even thinking about her. And yet in the middle of class his mind will wander, it will consentrate on her. He hates how whenever she says something or sings he can't help but think about how beautiful and silky her voice is. He especially hates that when he does see her, he can't takes his eyes off her. He might as well be eye raping her. He hates how he can't seem to think of anything or anyone else. His mind always being on her.

But he doesn't like her. Hell no. He doesn't like Stella Yamada.

He can't help but take steps closer to her when they are fighting, lower his head so their lips are only inches apart, Say things that catch her off guard. He can't help it. It's like his mind and body work without his permission. They do things he would never do. That's why the crowd around them when they fight spreads rumors about them secretly liking each other, secretly dating, secretly enimes with benifets, and more. He can't help but like those ideas though. He can't help but wish they were all of those things. That he could hold her in his arms and kiss her. He wishes he could do that.

Of course he wouldn't tell anyone. Again, it's just his mind playing tricks on him.

It's just his mind that thinks she's beautiful, not pretty or hot, but beautiful. It's his mind that makes him think her eyes are gorgeous. They way the chocolate brown eyes have gold and green flecks, like fireworks, when you stand close enough. They way her brown hair is smooth, and has blond highlights in it. They way her skin is flawless, except for a few freckles, the way she's short but still has a nice body. They way her lips look kissable. No. He doesn't actually think that. His mind plays tricks on him. Acts like he does like that. But does he? No.

It's his mind that can't help but smile when he thinks about her. His mind that has him looking at her back instead of the board in classes. His mind that has him daydreaming about her. But it's not his mind that says rude things to her. No that's all him.

He likes the way that her cheeks get red with anger, the way her brown eyes narrow, showing more gold and green, the way that she puts her hands on her hips and stands close to him. He likes seeing her flustered when he says something. He likes hearing her comebacks. He likes to stand close to her, her back against a wall, his arms on either side of her, it makes her scared. He likes her being Angered and Scared.

He doesn't like having her feel like he's complimenting her. He doesn't like having her feel like he cares about him. What would be the fun in that?

His body works on his own too. His body is the one that will touch her shoulder when they argue, the one that will tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear, the one that will walk to her table in the middle of lunch, the one that will stop by her locker to say something, the one that will make him go towards the detention room just to see her.

He hates his body too. It drives him mad to have both those things work on their own, having no control over them he can't help it.

Yet he can't help but want to kiss her. He can't help but feel the tingle for hours after she's hit him. He can't help but have his eyes sparkle with joy when he sees her. He can't help it. It just happens. He doesn't want it to happen. Oh hell no. He doesn't. But it does. It's uncontrolable. Yet, he's ok with that. He's fine with having the urge to touch her, hold her, call her his. He's ok with this, because of his mind. Again, it plays tricks on him.

But when he sees her, he walks up to her, compliments her. He likes the expression on her face when he does do this. He likes her when she smiles. He'll ruin it when his mind comes back to him, he'll say something rude. She says something rude back.

That's how it goes. But does he want that? He doesn't know.

He doesn't know what he wants.

He never knows what he wants.

Never.

Does his mind really play tricks on him or is it in his head? He hopes the latter.

He can't help but hope that someday he can call Stella his. Make sure no guys oggle at her. He wish's he could do that. Can he? Hell yes. Does he? No.

He doesn't want to. But he can't help it. The way she laughs, smiles, and just moves has him making scenarios of how he could ask her out. I know what your thinking. Ray doing that? What crack are you smoking? Truth is, none. He likes her. He just doesn't believe it. He doesn't believe that him, Ray Beech could like the half-asian guitarist.

He doesn't believe that she could like him back either. He thinks he's gone crazy. The truth is he has. He's gone crazy for her. Of course him being the ignorant ass he is. Doesn't believe this. Nope. He doesn't. He doesn't think that he could ever want her.

And yet. He does. He wants to have her as his. He wants to be her boyfriend. He wants to beat the other guys to her.

He's jealous.

Jealous of all the other guys, one by one, asking her out. They don't care about the rumors, they just want to get in Stella's pants. Of course her being the feminest she is, says no. But does she really want that? Ray hopes not. He doesn't want to get in her pants. Hell no. He may be a dick, but he will never be a man-whore. He actually dates. No not for a long time. But he at least spends two weeks with a girl. And it's not like he's the one to break up. The girls will dump him. Hard to believe? Well the girls he dates, only date him to make their crushes jealous. Pretty cruel huh?

He doesn't mind though. He's doing the same. Trying to make her jealous. Stella. He want's her to do what his ex-girlfriends crushes do. He want's that. Does he get it? No. Stella still thinks he's a man-whore. She still thinks that he just sleeps with all the girls and dumps them. Does he try to tell her that's not it? Nope. He doesn't want to. He likes his rep. He'd rather not have it broken.

He would rather be the most popular guy in school then have Stella Yamada think differently of him. But that doesn't explain yesterday's fight does it? Let me show you what happened.

_"I don't give a shit Ray." _

_"Just let me say something! I didn't sleep with any of those girls! Suprisingly I'm a virgin!" _

_"And why would I care?" _

_"I don't know because you love me." _

_"In your dreams." _

_"That doesn't matter right now, I need you to trust me that I haven't dated anyone just to sleep with them. I NEED you too."_

_"Again I don't care."_

_"I know that but I do!" _

_"Andy why is that Beech?" _

_"... My mind is playing tricks on me."_

_"That makes no sense you ass wipe." _

_"You just called me toilet paper."_

_"No I didn- DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"_

_"I didn't. I still want you to believe me."_

_"I don't believe you. I doubt that your still a virgin."_

_"I am."_

_"I doubt it."_

_"I am."_

_"Whatever. You've probably slept with every girl in this school."_

_"If you sleep with me I would have."_

_"See I knew you weren't a virgin."_

_"Why did you hit me? I was joking! I wouldn't sleep with even half the girls in this school."_

_"And why is that, because they are too ugly for you?"_

_"No because I only have eyes for one girl."_

_"Why did you just hit yourself?"_

_"My mind is playing tricks on me."_

Yes Lady's and Gentleman. That is Ray and Stella's last argument. You might be slightly confused. Well that's them for you. Never make sense.

After Ray had said that last sentence Stella had walked away. Leaving Ray with a crowd of the whole caffateria.

He never conffesed, because he doesn't think that it's real.

He hides his true feelings, he has to big of and ego. No not eggo. Ego.

Ah here he is talking to Stella now.

"I still don't get why we are talking about this right now Ray." Stella sighs.

"I need to tell you the truth." Ray smiles.

"What truth?" Stella asks.

"I'm a virgin, I've never slept with any girl."

"Ah so you had anus sex with a guy." Stella muses.

"Not funny. You know I'm not gay you've seen me kiss enough girls." Ray says with venom in his words.

"You could just be covering your sexualtiy." Stella smirks. A crowd has formed watching the two and their... freindly banter.

"I'm not gay."

"Sure.''

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"Stop denieng my sexuality Yamada."

"Ah so we on last name bases?"

"Yes."

"Whatever Beech." Stella says turning to walk away.

"We aren't done." Ray says grabbing her arm.

"And why is that?" Stella asks still turned around.

"Because I never got to do this." Ray says.

Ray turns her around. Their faces inches apart. He crashes his lips to hers putting his hands on her waist and pushing her up agains a wall. A shocked gasp from the crowd brings Ray to his senses.

"Why the hell did I do that?" Ray asks as he steps back. "Ugh it's my mind! It's playing stupid fucking tricks. It's not funny anymore!"

"Ray." Stella says.

"I hate this, why can't my mind stop?"

"Ray." Stella tries again.

"And my body has a mind of it's own too, why did I kiss you?" Ray pulls a hand through his hair tugging roughly. "I don't get why my mind doesn't agree with me I don't get it Stella." Ray sighs. Stella stays quiet. "I have these feelings, these feelings to kiss you, to call you mine, to hug you. I cna't help it. I like your anger. I like your voice. Hell I like your body. I like everything about you. But I can't I can't like you. it's my mind. It's playing tricks on me. It has for the last six months. The last six months whenever you talk to me, my stomach feels like it's in knots, whenever you hit me, or touch me, that spot tingles for hours until I take a shower. I don't get it. I don't like it. But I do. I don't want to li-" Ray never finsihed.

Stella steps up to Ray and puts her lips on his. Her eyes flutter shut as Ray starts to kiss her back. Again her back is on the wall. Her hands knotted in Ray's blond locks. His blue eyes shut as he presses his body closer to hers. He Licks her bottom lip. She opens her mouth slightly. They are about to have a make-out session when the principle comes up.

And you see, Ray became a man. He told Stella his feelings, even if he looked like a physcotic rapist while doing it. The people at the school were always right and boy were they happy when a smart blond lead singer of a famous band took a video of it. That's right. Olivia is the one who had Rayella go Viral.

**Okay. So I like it. I don't like the ending but meh whatever. I hope you guys like it R&R**

**Tell me if you want more Rayella One-shots or Multichapters. :)**


End file.
